User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/Chicago Conflicts Season 1 Episode 1 - Tik Tok
Main Plot: Victoria/Miranda Mrs.Ross: So honey are you nervous? Victoria: It's the first day of sophomore year at a new school. Of course I am. I got to go don't want to be late. (Victoria gets out of the car) Mrs.Ross: Bye sweetie! Victoria: Bye mom! (Victoria starts walking when someone almost skateboards into her.) Marianne: Watch out! Victoria: Whoa! (Victoria gets out of the way.) Marianne: Sorry! Victoria: No it's my fault for not paying attention. Marianne: I'm Marianne. Victoria: Victoria or just call me Tori or Vicki. Marianne: Are you new here cause I haven't seen you before? Victoria: I’m new. Marianne: I could show you around if you don't mind. Victoria: That would be nice. Opening The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skateboard. The camera moves to the right and shows '''Felicity' taping the skateboarder with her video camera. The name Katelyn Tarver fades in and Felicity smiles. Her name fades out and Victoria takes the camera. The name Claire Holt fades in. Victoria '''smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of '''Victoria's camera. The camera pans to the right. It stops at Angelica who is at the bottom of the stairs passing out flyers. The name Lia Marie Johnson fades in and she looks into the camera smiling and sticks her tongue out. Her name zooms off to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Sam carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Garrett Backstrom fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen.The camera then pans to the right. We see Kim giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name''' Olivia Holt comes in on the right. '''Mary then pushes Kim out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name Katherine McNamara comes in on the left. Mary smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Mrs. Wilson walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Leigh-Allyn Baker fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see''' Joey and '''Patrick sitting at the computers. The name Adam Hicks '''fades in on the lower left below '''Joey and the name''' Leon Thomas III fades in on the upper right below Patrick. They both look at '''Mrs. Wilson. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. The camera focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Emma. The name Lulu Antariksa fades in. She's smiling as Miranda climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Rebecca standing on the other side holding onto Miranda's leg. The name Zendaya Coleman fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Miranda. '''The name '''Demi Lovato appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right and we see Chris holding a hockey stick standing by the Degrassi mural with the hockey team. The name Kendall Schmidt fades in. The camera pans to the right. We see Krystal playing her guitar in the music room. The name Victoria Justice comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Charlie sitting with his back to camera. The name Avan Jogia comes from the bottom of the screen above Victoria's name name. Her name fades out. Charlie turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left.The camera pans to the right and we see a student walking down the hallway. Marianne '''comes in off camera and grabs the students hat off it's head. '''Logan comes in on the other side. The name Selena Gomez fades in on the lower right below Marianne and''' Leo Howard fades in on the upper right below '''Logan. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. Jones comes up behind them and grabs them. The name''' Kurtwood Smith fades in on the top below '''Mr. Jones and Selena's and Leo's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Scarlett'' ''in front of the school. The name 'Elizabeth Gillies '''fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Sub Plot: Kim/Logan (The scene shifts to Angelica and Kim walking into homeroom.) Angelica: I can't believe that we are in high school. Kim: I can’t believe that too. (Angelica and Kim take a seat next to each other.) Angelica: Oh my gosh! Kim: What? Angelica: Kimmy isn't that Logan? Kim: No no no no. Please say he isn't in our homeroom. Mr. Peters: Mr. Vincent it's nice of you to join us. KIm: Can't this day get any worse. Mr. Peters: Mr. Vincent take a seat next to Miss. Carter. Kim: (sarcastic) Great. (Logan sits down next to Kim.) Logan: Hey Kimmy. Missed me? Kim: No I didn't. Logan: Why so harsh? Kim: You always get in trouble and flirt with every single girl you see. I don't do guys guys like you. Logan: That's not what you said two months ago. Main Plot: Victoria/Miranda (The scene shifts to Victoria looking for her locker.) Victoria: 416, 417, 418! Yes! (Victoria tries her combination and opens her locker.) Miranda: (yells) Hey last time I checked it wasn't Halloween. Scarlett: (yells back) Shut up! (Miranda walks to Victoria.) Miranda: New girl right? Victoria: Yeah? Miranda: Miranda. A.K.A. Queen Bee. Victoria: Victoria A.K.A. New girl. Miranda: So are you planning on sitting with anyone at lunch? Victoria: Yeah I actually am. Miranda: Too bad your sitting with me. Victoria: I'm okay. Miranda: That wasn't an invite. Victoria: Guess I gave a reply. (Victoria closes her locker and walks away. Miranda glares at her.) Miranda: You probably shouldn't have said that. Sub Plot: Kim/Logan (The scene shifts to Kim and Angelica in the hallway.) Angelica: Well I got to go. Later Kimmy! Kim: Later Angie. (Angelica walks away. Kim walks towards her locker and sees Logan leaning on it.) Kim: Move. Logan: No I'm good. Kim: NOW. Logan: What the magic word? Kim: Please! Logan: Actually it was chocolate but I guess that works to. (Logan moves away and Kim opens her locker. Kim turns around and sees Logan standing behind her.) Kim: When will you leave me alone? Logan: Not planning to any time soon. (Kim closes her locker and starts waking away but Logan pulls her arm stopping her.) Logan: Come on you can't avoided me forever. Kim: That's the plan. (Logan let's go of his grip and Kim walks away.) Main Plot: Victoria/Miranda (The scene shifts to the lunchroom.) Marianne: No way you said that. Victoria: Yup. I'm not going to let any queen bee tell me what to do. (Miranda walks over to Marianne and Victoria.) Miranda: This is who you made plans to sit with. Victoria: Surprise. Surprise. Miranda: No one decides to sit with losers when I invite them to sit with me. Victoria: Who said you get to decide who is a loser? Miranda: Uh well I’m the queen bee. Duh. Victoria: Now that’s just stupid. Miranda: You did not just say that. Victoria: It’s stupid. (Victoria stands up and walks towards Miranda) Victoria: What are you going to do about it? (Everyone stops and stares at them. Miranda stands there.) Victoria: Queen bee speechless. That’s a first. (Victoria starts to walk away.) Miranda: No one talks to me like that. (Miranda pulls Victoria’s hair, Victoria turns around and kicks Miranda. Everyone starts gathering around them. Miranda tackles Victoria. Two teachers pull Miranda and Victoria off of each other and Mr. Jones walks towards them.) Mr. Jones: Girls. My office now! Sub Plot: Kim/Logan (The scene shifts to the girl’s bathroom.) Kim: And he was right there! Angelica: Oh my gosh! Are you kidding? Kim: Nope. Angelica: So why exactly did you guys break up? Kim: It’s...complicated. Angelica: Really? Kim: We should go. Main Plot: Victoria/Miranda (The scene shifts to the principal’s office.) Mr. Jones: Now what happened? It’s the first day of school and your are already fighting. Miranda: Well I was just talking to Victoria when she attacked me. Victoria: That’s a lie. You attacked me first. Mr. Jones: Girls please. Since it’s the first day of school one weeks detention. You may leave. (Miranda and Victoria both leave the office.) Miranda: You better watch out. Victoria: (sarcastic) Ooo I’m so scared. (Miranda walks away.) Victoria: I have a feeling I’m going to like this place. Category:Blog posts